Addiction Traduction
by oOoGalateeoOo
Summary: Traduction de Sapsorrow86. Mr Gold, un home d'affaires endurci de Wall Street, se découvre accro à quelque chose que Starbucks seul peut offrir … Autre que le café.


Traduction de Sapsorrow86. Mr Gold, un home d'affaires endurci de Wall Street, se découvre accro à quelque chose que Starbucks seul peut offrir … Autre que le café.

**Note de l'auteure:**

**Pairing: Rumbelle**

**Pour ****ceux qui attendaient un autre chapitre de Spin the Wheel (tourne la roue) je suis désolée ! Ce manque prolongé de Once Upon a Time (OUAT) m'a plongé dans les histoires érotiques et je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! Je promets que la prochaine chose que je postera****is sera un nouveau chapitre de STW, qui est presque entièrement terminée. D'un autre côté, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais posté et j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Toute review est appréciée, spécialement parce que c'est ma seconde histoire érotique. Je ne peux pas honnement croire que j'ai vraiment écris cela!**

**Note de la traductrice : Je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu l'autorisation de l'auteure de traduire sa fic, qui est une de mes préférées, il faut le dire ! C'est ma première traduction alors je vous demanderais votre indulgence et j'espère que vous aimerez cette fic autant que moi ! **

**PS : Je vous laisse quand même quelques notes à la fin, au cas où certains passages manquent de clarté ! ^^**

Le café est presque universellement reconnu comme une addiction. Il n'y a aucun cabinet scientifique pour en douter, ou nier ce qui se passe quand vous en buvez plusieurs tasses pour ne plus avoir la chair de poule. C'est très répandu, dès lors, pour les gens de se rendre chez un marchand de café plus d'une fois par jour où les habitués remplacent, dans de nombreux établissements, leur tartine beurrée quotidienne.

Très occupés, tout le monde dans le Starbucks situé au milieu du quartier des finances de New York s'activaient quand l'habituelle heure de pointe du matin arrivait et que les consommateurs commençaient à se montrer pendant la pause déjeuner et plus tard dans la soirée. L'homme en question, connu par les employés de l'établissement comme « NRG » (les initiales qui étaient toujours inscrites sur le côté de sa tasse à café, que lui seul savait signifier Nicholas Robert Gold) ou simplement « Monsieur », étaient de bien des façons comme beaucoup d'autres à Manhattan : vêtu d'un costume hors de prix, souvent de couleur sombre, avec d'impeccables et tout aussi chères chemises et cravates, et un long manteau en hiver. Ses cheveux étaient, peut-être, un poil trop long pour quelqu'un de son âge, et de sa position sociale, et il marchait à l'aide d'une canne mais, pour la plus grande part, il semblait appartenir à la meilleure société, Le genre de clientèle je-suis-autorisé-à-te-traiter-comme-de-la-merde que les serveuses lasses étaient habituées à servir.

Les jeunes hommes et femmes qui travaillaient là, comme un résultat à la rude manière dont ils étaient traités, des remarques lourdes de ses hommes en Armani et de ses femmes en Calvin Klein restaient froids et le dédain général avec lequel ils faisaient leur travail – toutes serveuses dans le monde semblaient n'être que de faibles esprits tout juste bonne à travailler de leurs mains, sous les ordres de la finance qui par son éducation leur permettrait un jour de devenir des personnes riches, importantes dans le futur- ayant la raison d'un rocher et les manières d'un sauvage et qui alterneraient entre des machines à café et des morveuses passives-agressives ravies à l'opportunité de faire attendre les consommateurs, d'oublier les commandes et en général d'être inutile. C'était leur droit, semble-t-il, après être payé au lance-pierre de traiter avec des gens odieux du lever au coucher.

Et si ce n'était pas la secrétaire de Mr Gold et sa complète inhabilité de transformer des graines de café et de l'eau en une boisson comestible, le célèbre et pourtant discret P.D-G. de la société Imp (1) ne se soumettrait jamais volontairement aux caprices de serveurs douteux, la plupart ressemblant à de jeunes sportifs qui aimaient le voir appuyé lourdement sur sa canne tandis que de jeunes filles maigrichonnes préparaient des venti mocha-latte (2) avant son tall (2) café noir en dépit du fait qu'il l'ai commandé en premier juste parce que : a.- ils le peuvent et b.-ils pouvaient obtenir le numéro de la fille si ils jouaient bien leurs cartes.

Son dégout profond et complet pour cet endroit où l'on sert le café le conduisait à prendre avantage d'un de ses nombreux stagiaires durant sa correction du déjeuner ou de l'après-midi, mais son bureau était désert le matin et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'acheter sa tasse matinale lui-même. Il s'efforçait de ne jamais y aller à l'heure de pointe et de ne presque jamais s'attarder, sans se préoccuper d'être reconnu comme une des plus éminente figure dans le monde des affaires et très reconnaissant envers lui-même d'avoir payé grassement pour préserver son intimité à tel point que pas une photo de son visage n'avait été publiée alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de lire dans les tabloïds des ragots à propos de son « avarice ».

Le changement fut soudain et totalement inattendu. Il était arrivé dans le petit Starbucks un petit peu plus tard que d'habitude, dégoulinant de pluie et avait marché droit vers le comptoir, ses yeux sur son manteau de laine avec une pointe de dégout comme il aboyait sa commande avec plus de d'autorité que d'habitude.

« Donc, juste un café et un muffin aux pommes? » La voix de la serveuse lui était inconnue et, étrangement, féminine.

« Oui, dearie (3), comme _toujours_… » Avait-il répliqué méchamment avant de relever les yeux et de rencontrer ce qui devait être les yeux les plus bleus qui jamais aient orné un visage humain. Contrairement à la grande majorité des serveuses de l'établissement la fille derrière le comptoir était plus petite que lui et souriait largement, ses lèvres couleur cerise contrastant adorablement avec ses dents blanches. Les premières mèches de ses cheveux châtains étaient retenues derrière sa tête, laissant le reste cascader joliment dans son dos, bouclant sur ses épaules.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, c'est mon premier jour, mais je ferais en sorte de mémoriser votre commande pour la prochaine fois. » Son ton, loin d'être moqueur, était sincère, comme la lueur d'excuse dans ses yeux. « Votre nom ? »

Il la regarda étrangement et lui donna ses initiales, attendant une sorte de regard bizarre que tous les employés lui donnait quand il refusait de donner un nom mais elle hocha simplement la tête et commença à l'encaisser et lui rendre sa monnaie avant de prendre une tasse et de la remplir en même temps qu'elle prenait la commande d'un autre consommateur. Le magasin était presque plein mais la fille, pour une débutante, semblait prendre un rythme parfait qui lui permettait de jongler entre les différentes commandes avec efficacité. Toujours, l'impatience pesait dans l'air et les gens s'accumulaient sur le bord du comptoir, attendant d'être appelés.

« Monsieur, Monsieur! » Gold commençait à se frayer un chemin maladroitement à travers la foule de clients impatients quand la voix de la nouvelle résonna à ses oreilles. Il se tourna pour la voir se faufiler pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir les choses deviennent compliquées ici. Ne préférerez-vous pas attendre votre boisson à la table là-bas ? » Elle pointait une table vide près de l'entrée « Si d'autres personnes arrivent il deviendra impossible de circuler. Je vous amènerais votre commande dès qu'elle sera prête. »

Son sourire était, de nouveau, candide et le businessman revenait trop difficilement du choc de voir devant lui, la véritable chaleur humaine dans cet enfer pour approuver et se diriger vers la table, heureux de soulager son genou malade, douloureux à cause du temps.

« Merci de l'attente, vous sauvez des vies. » La voix rythmée et cadencée de la nouvelle serveuse le sorti de sa stupeur quelques minutes plus tard. Elle lui tendait sa commande et s'excusait de ne pas savoir comment il l'aimait.

« J'ai demandé à Gaston, le manager, si il savait si vous aimiez le sucre blanc ou brun, ou de l'édulcorant ou n'importe quoi d'autre dans votre café mais il ne semblait pas savoir, alors j'ai apporté un peu de tout. La prochaine fois, c'est promis je vous le servirais exactement comme vous l'aimez. »

Elle lui ait donné un dernier sourire lumineux avant de reprendre rapidement sa place de l'autre côté du comptoir, mais il remarqua qu'elle le regarda comme il prenait deux sachets de sucre brun et le vidait dans sa tasse avant de remettre le couvercle.

Il était resté un peu plus longtemps ce jour-là, attendant que la pluie se transforme en un gentil

bruine. C'est l'après-midi seulement que l'idée qu'elle lui ai dit d'attendre à la table soit à cause de sa jambe malade traversa son esprit.

Quand il y était retourné le jour suivant, un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire, il lui avait adressé un bonjour poli avant de lui demander « comme d'habitude ». Elle avait récité sa commande fortement, attendit son approbation avant de prendre le billet qu'il lui tendait pour lui rendre sa monnaie.

« Si vous préférez prendre un siège tandis que prépare votre commande, je serais contente de vous m'apporter aussi vite que possible. » Son sourire avait été aussi lumineux que la veille mais ça ne ménageait pas son orgueil blessé.

« Êtes-vous en train de suggérer, dearie, que je suis incapable d'attendre cinq minutes debout? » S'enquerra-t-il, d'une voix douce mais les yeux glacés et accusateurs. Elle avait redressé la tête, fronçant ses sourcils d'une manière adorable.

« Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que je suis incapable de faire deux pas jusqu'à votre table ? » Avait-elle répondu, avec une calme détermination. « Je vous donnais simplement une suggestion. Vous pouvez la suivre ou non. »

Il n'y avait qu'un gentil reproche dans sa voix et, une fois encore, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre avec une serveuse polie à Starbucks, Mr Gold s'était dirigé vers la table près des vitrines du magasin. Cinq minutes plus tard la fille apparaissait avec sa tasse et son muffin.

« Bonne journée, Monsieur. » Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Bonne journée à vous aussi, dearie »

Une main douce avait soulevé son menton avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle n'était pas repartie, redressant sa tête. La fille pointait du doigt son petit badge.

« Belle. Je m'appelle Belle. »

Un autre sourire et elle était partie.

Un sourire, et il était devenu accro.

Il avait d'abord pris l'habitude de venir aux alentours du magasin quinze minutes plus tôt pour s'assoir et boire son café plutôt que de rapidement rentrer et ressortir. Belle souriait toujours quand elle le voyait, contournait les autres employés pour être à l'enregistrement de sa commande. Son uniforme était toujours immaculé et stratégiquement porté pour flatter sa silhouette tout en restant professionnel et discret, et ses cheveux étaient toujours à demi relevés et à demi détachés. Elle portait peu de bijoux, et encore moins de maquillage, une touche de gloss, un soupçon de mascara et un léger voile d'eyeliner rose qui la rendait toujours fraîche et naturelle. Elle avait une voix profonde et un rire facile et semblait être toujours de bonne humeur ou essayant de garder une attitude positive.

La première fois qu'il avait essayé de payer sa commande avec un billet de vingt en lui disant de « garder la monnaie » elle avait froncé les sourcils pour la première fois, refusant ostensiblement. Il avait dû la cajoler pour qu'elle prenne la monnaie dans sa paume.

« Ce n'est pas très poli de dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il peut ou ne peut pas faire de son argent. » Il s'était retourné pour jeter un œil à la file d'attente derrière lui, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage « De plus, dearie, il semble que nous agrandissons la file. »

Elle avait accepté sa défaite avec un regard noir, saisissant le billet dans sa main et en lançant pratiquement la facture dans sa direction. Il s'était retenu devant l'urgence soudaine de lui dire à quel point elle ressemblait à un féroce chaton.

Deux semaines après qu'il ait commencé à venir durant sa pause déjeuner, remplaçant le muffin matinal par un Panini et prenant une copie du _New York Times_ du jour ou la dernière publication de _The Economist _pour lire tandis qu'il mangeait. Il avait noté presque immédiatement que Belle jetait un œil par-dessus son épaule après avoir apporté sa commande à sa table, ses lèvres pincées et les yeux trainant sur un article dans le journal. Elle s'attardait, tellement concentrée sur les mots qu'elle plaçait quelquefois sa main sur son épaule pour mieux se pencher.

Il vivait pour ces jours.

Un mois après qu'il ait succombé au besoin de la voir une nouvelle fois avant de rentrer chez lui, il commença à passer après le travail, souvent autour de sept heures du soir quand l'affluence de la fin de journée avait déjà commencée à se tarir. Il commandait juste un café, mais parfois elle lui apportait deux cookies ou un brownie, notant ce qu'il mangeait et ce qu'il semblait apprécier. Quand il lui demanda pourquoi elle insistait pour ajouter quelque chose à manger elle le réprimandait.

« Vous êtes bien trop mince, et tout ce café noir ne descendra pas bien dans un estomac vide. » Elle s'arrêta avant de lui donner un sourire timide. « Et je ne peux pas laisser mon meilleur client avoir un ulcère et mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il avait ri très fort à cette remarque et une des autres serveuses avait laissé tomber un pichet plein de lait. Belle s'était courbée pour tenter de couvrir son propre rire en se cachant derrière son journal ouvert. Il avait relevé ce jour-là que Belle sentait la vanille et se demanda dès lors si elle en avait aussi le goût.

Il l'espérait. Il adorait la vanille.

Ces visites de fin de journée s'étaient, avec le temps, étendues à plus d'une heure. Sa pause déjeuner s'était aussi allongée, plus que celle de Mary Margaret, la secrétaire inapte à faire du café qu'il gardait à cause de quelque obscur sentiment de pitié, surprise et soulagement. Il aimait ces moments par-dessus tout parce que, contrairement aux matins, il avait le temps d'essayer de la tirer dans des conversations et aussi parce que Belle prenait l'habitude de prendre une de ses pauses de quinze minutes un peu après l'avoir servi. Au début, elle s'était juste rapprochée en lisant par-dessus son épaule et l'intimité innée de ce geste, la façon qu'ils avaient de se concentrer sur le même article et de lire au même rythme, étaient assez. Elle s'était alors étirée un peu pour marcher aux alentours et il avait pris plaisir à contempler sa silhouette souple. Elle avait une façon de marcher ingénument provocante, ses hanches se balançaient au rythme d'un air qu'elle reprenait souvent sans en avoir conscience, que l'homme d'affaire aimait sans doute plus qu'il aurait dû.

Elle avait progressée d'une simple lecture par-dessus-l'épaule à lui parler quand elle s'appuyait contre le mur que formait son dos en buvant à petites gorgées un tall chocolat avec de la crème fouettée. Elle avait commencé un jour qu'il était occupé à disséquer des yeux un article horrible sur les supposées pratiques malhonnêtes des entreprises multinationales dans la crise économique mondiale. Alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment senti que de nombreuses compagnies pouvaient se vanter d'une conscience immaculée il trouvait que l'auteur omettait totalement dans son tableau le rôle du secteur publique d'Amérique et d'Europe, et le chemin chaotique que de nombreux gouvernements avaient pris niant l'idée d'une crise et essayant de sauver la situation.

« Je sais que ce sont des déchets mais je pense que si vous fixez ce journal encore il se consumera instantanément » La voix de Belle l'avait poussé hors de sa rêverie avec une facilité étonnante « et il a juste d'indulgence des gens, écrivant ce qu'ils veulent lire. »

« Une pratique méprisable » répondit Gold avec une fausse nonchalance. La serveuse avait ri doucement et ça s'était répercuté droit dans son aine.

« Bien, il doit compenser sa pauvre grammaire et compréhension de la macroéconomie d'une façon ou d'une autre, n'est-ce pas ? » Avait-elle répliqué et, après qu'ils aient partagé un autre petit sourire, elle était reparti travailler. Mais cet échange avait été suffisant pour annuler le précédent, et l'autoriser à rechercher sa conversation de temps à autre.

Ces conversations lui permettaient de découvrir que Belle était une lectrice au discours clair avec un vocabulaire étonnamment complexe et une grande compréhension de l'économie. Et sa jolie, addictive serveuse avait cessé de n'être que douce et _sexy comme l'enfer sans en avoir conscience_ et avait commencé à devenir sa maudite symétrie intellectuelle.

Si elle avait été plus parfaite il en aurait fait une sorte d'infarctus.

Six mois après leur première rencontre, Belle commençait à devenir une part si complexe de sa routine que Gold ne pouvait se rappeler comment il avait fait avant sans elle. Elle était le point le plus brillant de ses matinées, toute en doux sourires et gentils effleurements – Belle, il l'avait découvert, était une personne tactile quand elle avait assez confiance dans l'autre personne –ripostait à ses blagues de temps en temps et ajoutait un second muffin à sa commande quand elle trouvait qu'il avait l'air un peu décharné.

Le midi ils ressemblaient à des amis, chacun prenant une pause dans la journée pour parler d'affaires courantes, de littérature, films, musique et de nombreuses autres choses. Gaston leur lançaient parfois des regards noirs, généralement prêt à réagir quand Belle négligeait son travail pour aider Gold pour des mots-fléchés ou discuter avec lui du meilleur libre d'Umberto Eco.

Belle avait gagné. Bien sûr, c'était le _Pe__ndule de Foucault_.

Les soirées étaient plus calmes, et Gaston partait tôt, alors Belle s'asseyait parfois avec Gold et ils parlaient de choses plus personnelles. Il ne lui dit jamais son nom ou aucun autre détail particulier, mais il se plaignait de Mary Margaret et de son béguin inapproprié pour le vice-président du Marketing, James Charmont (nommé en fonction par le second plus grand actionnaire de la compagnie, George *ducon* King, son père illégitime, bien sûr) ou à propos de cette salope dans la Sécurité et de la commission de change qui essayant constamment de le faire tomber (il ne mentionna jamais le nom de Regina Mills, mais c'était d'avantage parce qu'il préférait penser à des nom plus créatifs pour elle et moins parce qu'il voulait garder son identité secrète).

Elle lui en disait un peu plus, sur ses cours (elle était première en Economie et en Anglais à Columbia), de la façon dont son travail était devenu horrible depuis que Gaston lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui (il s'était accidentellement pris les pieds dans sa canne le lendemain et elle suspectait le fait que ce ne soit pas une coïncidence), à propos de comment elle en était venue à s'intéresser à l'Economie après la tâche difficile de redresser les finances de son père (cet homme n'avait pas de tête dans ce domaine) et de comment elle espérait aller en stage l'année prochaine. Il avait découvert qu'elle était entrée à l'université à l'âge de vingt et un ans à cause de problèmes financiers et qu'elle en avait actuellement vingt-quatre.

Il avait passé le reste de ce jour particulier à se rappeler à quel point ses vingt-quatre ans étaient loin. Et l'instant d'après il s'imaginait la jeter sur sa table et plonger sa canne en elle jusqu'à ce que le très observateur Gaston fasse une apoplexie ou tombe raide mort grâce aux gémissements de plaisir de Belle ce dont il se sentirait cent fois moins coupable.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés du a un incident malchanceux un vendredi soir six mois après leur première rencontre. Il faisait semblant de lire son journal depuis deux heures, alors qu'il avait passé plus de temps à taquiner Belle pour qu'elle admette avoir vu _Jeune Adam_ alors qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le livre juste parce qu'Ewan McGregor était la star du film.

« Quelle honte, Belle, de voir une grande pièce du cinéma indépendant britannique simplement parce qu'un bel homme en est le personnage principal » il cacha sa jalousie derrière un rictus et un regard de reproche. La seule autre serveuse, Brittany, secoua sa tête quand Belle rougit, perplexe à la vue de la plus jolie fille du café accordant son attention à ce vieux mérou plutôt que de tourner les yeux vers cet Adonis blond qui essayait clairement d'attirer son regard … et de s'approcher de son pantalon.

"Ce n'est pas à cause de son apparence" répondit Belle, ne le regardant pas directement dans les yeux en plaçant deux parts de « tarte à la cerise » sur le papier qu'il ne lisait plus « et je suis sûre que vous pouvez manger et vous moquez de moi en même temps, mmh ?

Sa main avait doucement caressé ses cheveux un instant et Gold était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas réalisée qu'elle l'avait caressé. Cette fille allait le tuer un jour. Et ce serait glorieux, il en était sûr.

Comme elle retournait derrière le comptoir cherchant un chiffon pour nettoyer les tables vides le demi-dieu blond essaya de la saisir par la taille, mais elle se sortit adroitement de sa prise juste à temps. Gold sourit d'un air suffisant au garçon qui ricana en retour tandis que Belle avait le dos tourné.

« Alors c'est à cause du fringuant McGregor que vous allez voir un film tiré d'un livre que vous n'aimiez pas tant que cela ? » il haïssait devoir poser la question mais se ragaillardit quand Belle rougit encore plus intensément et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« Oh, allez dearie, ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible que ça »

La brunette fit semblant d'être occupée à prendre la commande d'une femme et la servir, en évitant ostensiblement le regard de Gold. Il continua de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle se déplace de derrière le comptoir pour ramasser des papiers abandonnés.

« Arrêtez de me fixer"

« Dites-moi"

« Mademoiselle, je peux avoir de l'eau ?" Le blond ennuyeux tenta de se saisir de son poignet avec sa main droite. Tenta et manqua. « Et peut-être votre numéro de téléphone ? »

« Dans un instant, Monsieur » le sourire qu'elle lui donna était gentil mais Gold savait qu'il n'était pas vrai, il n'avait pas l'éclat d'un de ceux qu'elle dirigeait vers lui « Mais j'ai bien peur que l'eau soit tout ce que vous ayez. »

Le garçon se renfrogna, son charmant sourire envolé, de toute évidence mécontent de ce rejet.

Gold de l'autre côté avait l'air de positivement jubilé au grand embarras de Belle à propos de la question McGregor.

« Oh, allez, dearie, dites-le moi juste"

Comme il savait que cet ordre allait envoyer Belle au-delà des limites de sa patience.

« C'est son accent!" Avait-elle finalement admis, assez fort pour que tous les clients se désintéressent de leurs cafés et sursautent. « Il me rend folle. Heureux? »

Elle lui jetait un regard noir en disant la dernière partie, le dépassant avec un plateau pour débarrasser la vaisselle abandonnée. Le soupir relâcha l'air que Gold ne se rappelait pas avoir retenu et son expression circonspecte cachait difficilement la montée immédiate et effrayante de plaisir que ces mots provoquaient.

Elle aimait l'accent. L'accent écossais. _Son_ accent. _Lui_.

Il était devenu instantanément dur d'une façon qu'il ne croyait plus possible depuis qu'il avait quitté la puberté.

« Oh » Tenta-t-il d'articuler soudainement très conscient de la teinte onctueuse que son accent donnait à ses mots et essayant ardemment de ne pas penser à quel point il voulait sa belle serveuse obstinée avec son magnifique sourire et sa modestie timide. « Comme c'est… intéressant. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait pu glacer l'enfer.

« En effet » avait-elle fermement répondu.

Voulant à la fois éclater de rire et la presser contre le mur pour se frayer son chemin en elle devant ses collègues et les clients restants, Gold opta sagement pour la troisième option secrète : une retraite stratégique dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide et attendre que ces mains cessent de trembler. Il prit son temps pour retrouver ses esprits dans la petite salle, se regardant dans le miroir se murmurer encore et encore d'arrêter d'être un fou et de lui faire faire ce genre de déclaration franche juste parce qu'il le souhaitait.

Il était si concentré sur ses pensées décousues qu'il manqua presque un bruit de lutte à l'extérieur. Au début, les voix étaient sourdes mais rapidement celle de Belle ressortit, sonnant assez exaspérée et plus que gênée.

« Ecoutez, comme je vous l'ai dis je suis flattée mais un non est un non. » De nouveaux sons étouffés, une voix d'homme en colère et un choc. « Ça fait mal… Hey, laissez-moi ! »

Il sortit de la salle de bain en trombe et cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde pour analyser la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux – l'idiot blond était essoufflé plaquant Belle contre le mur, un de ses fins poignets serré dans sa main, les restes des plats qu'elle avait pris sur les tables dispersés sur le sol. L'autre main de Belle tentait de tenir l'homme éloigné quand elle capta le regard d'Antony, le garçon qui agissait comme manager quand le service de Gaston était terminé. Gold le vit aller vers la remise pour prendre les nouveaux sacs de cafés, trop loin pour être d'une aide quelconque.

Tout allait pour le mieux, donc.

Se vantant d'une ruse qu' aucun autre homme boitant ne pourrait rêver avoir, l'écossais s'approcha silencieusement des deux personnes, prenant une minute pour prendre sa canne d'une poigne ferme du côté du manche avant de l'abattre adroitement sur le dos du jeune homme, le coup atterrissant entre ses omoplates. Le blond grogna de surprise et fit un mouvement pour se retourner, mais Mr Gold crocheta sa canne au coude de l'homme, le retournant avant de changer sa prise sur sa canne pour en saisir le manche et pousser le coin opposé fortement contre la trachée du jeune homme, lui coupant l'accès à tout air et l'épingla au mur contre lequel Belle avait été brutalisée.

« Allons, allons, quand une femme dit non, mon garçon, un homme l'écoute. » Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure et un grondement assourdissant. « Est-ce clair ? Hoche la tête si tu veux. »

Le jeune home terrifié essaya de secouer la tête de haut en bas. Gold sourit.

« Splendide. » Il tourna son attention vers la serveuse aux yeux écarquillés à ses côtés qui frottait son poignet blessé et le regardait étrangement. « Aimeriez-vous qu'il s'excuse, ma chère ? »

Son ton était le même que s'ils parlaient du putain de temps qu'il faisait mais Belle ne pouvait le désapprouver. C'était tout le contraire, en fait.

« Non… Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Laissa-t-elle échapper, sa voix enrouée d'avoir crié. L'homme d'affaires hocha la tête et se tourna une fois encore vers le garçon mort de peur.

« Tu vois, mon garçon? La demoiselle ne veut même pas de tes excuses. Elle ne te trouve même pas digne de cela. » Dans une minute, se promit-il, il le laisserait partir, il arrêterait d'aimer autant ça. « Et nous ne pouvons pas l'en blâmer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il tenta de reprendre contrôle sur lui-même mais ne semblait pas y parvenir. Son esprit était brumeux et réaliser qu'il aurait été heureux de tuer ce garçon ne l'emplit que d'une sinistre satisfaction. Ce n'est que lorsque des mains douces et chaudes bercèrent sa tête qu'il tenta de se sortir du brouillard.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-le partir. Je vais bien. » Sa voix était étonnée et faible mais douce comme du miel, apaisante, comme si elle n'était absolument pas effrayée par l'éclat sauvage dans ses yeux. Il ramena sa canne contre son flanc et le blond athlétique s'effondra au sol, haletant. Belle sourit, ses droits enchevêtrés dans les longs cheveux de Gold, jouant avec les mèches grises cachées parmi le brun.

« Merci. » Elle respira, les yeux perdus et les lèvres entrouvertes. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose d'étrange sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Antony, le petit insecte inutile, choisit ce moment pour apparaitre, les bras chargés de sacs de cafés.

« Par l'enfer, que s'est-il donc passé ? » Demanda-t-il, inutilement en colère. Il se souciait de Belle comme un grand frère détaché et cherchait le jeune homme blond des yeux dans le magasin avec suspicion. Il le trouva au sol, et Belle occupée à murmurer à l'homme d'affaires aux cheveux longs que tout le monde dans le Strabucks appelait « l'homme de Belle » et mit deux et deux ensembles, pas du tout réprobateur.

« Rien de sérieux, Tony. » La brunette sourit fortement comme elle regardait le blond le relever d'une manière hésitante. « J'ai heurté ce pauvre homme et fait tomber mon plateau. Personne n'est blessé, heureusement. »

« Oh, okay, alors. » Il posa le café et marcha à grands pas vers sa collègue, la dépassant pour prendre le client grossier et le mettre à la porte, murmurant quelque chose à propos de revenir bientôt (mais qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment, vu la tension du corps de Tony) et de profiter de la fin de sa journée. Belle, en attendant, écarta Mr Gold des éclats de porcelaine éparpillés sur le sol. Elle sembla tout à coup s'affoler.

« Vous ne pouvez pas refaire ça. » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. « Vous n'auriez pas dû le faire cette fois-ci. Je veux dire c'était gentil et étrangement plein de… » Elle prit une grande inspiration « Oubliez ça. Mais la vérité est que quelqu'un aurait pu vous reconnaitre et vous auriez dû expliquer à un conseil d'administration impitoyable, j'en suis sûre, pourquoi le P.D-G. de la société Imp était en train d'agresser quelqu'un avec sa canne. »

Son regard était inflexible et elle semblait cette fois-ci livide et inquiète. Il lui fallut une seconde pour arrêter de la regarder et digérer ses paroles.

« Vous savez qui je suis. » Son ton était étonnamment non accusateur. Belle sourit, comme si ça avait toujours été évident.

« Bien sûr que oui. C'est assez évident. Votre canne, vos initiales, votre … accent. » La rougeur de tout à l'heure était de retour "Je l'ai réalisé deux mois après avoir commencé à travailler ici. » Elle fit une pause, son visage devint réservé. « Et il y a deux mois, un homme est venu voulant savoir si quelqu'un correspondant à votre description était venu ici et si je savais votre nom. Le badge de presse du Daily Mirror était assez mal caché sous sa veste. Je lui ai dis que vous aviez une fois payé avec votre carte de crédit et que je savais que votre nom était Nathan Green. »

Gold eut une pensée passagère pour Sidney Glass, le cancrelat chétif, qui, il en était sûr espionnait plus pour Regina que travailler pour le torchon qui l'employait.

« Un homme noir, étrangement habillé comme Humphrey Boggart? » S'enquit-il mielleusement, sa voix emplit de crainte devant sa beauté enchanteresse et son esprit aiguisé et séduisant. Elle l'avait découvert des mois plus tôt et l'aidait sans qu'il ne le sache.

« Exactement. » Son grand sourire éclairait la pièce. « Ce doit être le pire reporter infiltré du monde, en passant. »

Il était d'accord.

Il rentra chez lui, étrangement, sans aucune crainte lui serrant l'estomac devant la révélation de Belle. Il savait qu'elle ne trahirait jamais ses confidences, comme il savait que Mary Margaret couchait avec James Charmont derrière le dos de sa fiancée ou que ce Leroy, un des agents de sécurité de son immeuble avait un problème avec l'alcool. Il ne sentait pas de pincement de remords pour son petit tour de canne, seulement la joie de savoir que Belle n'avait pas reculée devant lui ensuite. Elle avait, au lieu de ça, été concernée par son bien-être. Concernée et …

Juste comme il commençait à s'assoupir, confortablement installé dans sa maison du quartier Nord Est, il mit finalement le doigt sur cette étrange lueur dans le regard de Belle.

Excitée. Il avait presque choqué un homme à mort et Belle, sa belle, gentille et incroyable rêve-devenu-une-putain-de-réalité avait été excitée par ça.

Il avait de gros, gros problèmes.

Quatre mois passèrent après cet incident, remplit d'incertitude. Toutes les barrières que Gold essayait de maintenir à l'encontre de Belle dans le passé tombaient en poussière, et cette horrible, torride lueur d'espoir qu'il sentait le tourmenter chaque fois que la serveuse passait devant lui négligemment jusqu'à une table ou se fendait d'un sourire au moment où il entrait dans le Strabucks ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Une partie de lui voyait comme un homme vieillissant désirant désespérément voir de l'amour et du désir où il n'y avait que de la politesse et, peut-être, une quelconque amitié. L'autre part de lui, une part qui semblait exister pour le torturer, aimait se rappeler de l'image de Belle, essoufflée et étourdie, le regardant comme si elle était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus devant l'idiot de blond qui l'avait attaqué.

Elle l'avait regardé comme si elle n'avait jamais vu un homme avant. Et aucune autodépréciation ou pensée rationnelle ne lui avait permis de s'ôter cette image de la tête.

Il y avait d'autres signes, aussi, des signes parfois trop évidents pour lui permettre de les expliquer. Comme la façon dont elle rougissait constamment quand, discutant de quelque chose soit qui l'intéressait, soit qui le mettait en colère son accent ressortait beaucoup et qu'il la regardait fixer, sans hésitation possible, sa bouche. Ou comment, quand ils argumentaient sur un livre ou de quelque chose de subalterne et les choses devenaient trop passionnées elle se penchait contre le mur pour passer, sa main caressant sa nuque avant de lui proposer d'être d'accord sur leurs désaccords et de passer à autre chose.

Il était accro à ses moments. Accro à la façon dont ses cheveux bouclaient, la façon dont elle pouvait lui faire oublier ses problèmes après une horrible journée de travail, à l'obsédante odeur de vanille qui l'entourait comme un nuage et lui faisait venir des images de toutes sortes de doux traitements qui infligeraient à la peau crémeuse de son épaule ou à la douce fossette de ses hanches nues. Starbucks pourrait arrêter de servir du café et le remplacer par du goudron et il serait assis ici jour après jour et heureux d'en avoir une tasse.

Il était même accro à la douce caresse qu'elle donnait à ses cheveux chaque fois qu'une serveuse autre que Belle le servait pour une raison quelconque et recevait un comportement sarcastique et des manières rudes.

« Soyez gentil, Nicholas. Pas de scandale. » Elle murmurait à son oreille, assez proche pour faire chanter son ventre et supplier et le bruler d'une telle façon qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit physiquement possible.

Il avait commencé à contrôler sa pression sanguine plus régulièrement, après qu'elle ait fait cela pour la première fois.

Et durant ces quatre mois de proximité et d'une routine confortable ils marchaient à tâtons avec l'autre une danse de sourires timides, de railleries déguisées et de besoin tacite. Il passait parfois, tard dans la soirée, pour expliquer quelque phénomène économique qu'elle devait étudier, haussant les épaules au regard de pierre d'Antony alors que Belle mettait sa chaise aussi proche que possible de la sienne et qu'ils se penchaient sur un texte difficile. Elle lui avait fait savoir aussi tôt que possible qu'elle était passée dans la classe supérieure et, si elle était vraiment ravie et qu'il y avait peu de monde autour d'eux, elle lui sautait pratiquement dans les bras dans son exubérance. Une fois il avait eu un bisou sur la joue et n'avait pas dormi pendant les trois nuits qui suivirent.

Son addiction était plus qu'incontrôlable, mais il se trouvait incapable et peu disposé à la changer. Peu de choses dans sa vie lui avaient donné un bonheur aussi grand que la simple vue de Belle, en tablier vert avec tout le reste de l'uniforme, provoquait en lui. Il avait lutté toute sa vie, de la pauvreté au succès, de l'ignorance à l'éducation et à la sagesse, et il ne comptait pas se refuser ce qu'il voulait, et il n'avait jamais désiré quelque chose aussi fort qu'elle, même si ce n'était que pour de brefs instants, que partager son attention et ses sourires avec quiconque commandait un venti Cinnamon Dolce Crème Frappuccino (2), quoi que ce soit.

C'est peu après qu'ils aient marqués les dix mois de leur rencontre que la nouvelle vint. Elle vint soudainement, et se manifesta, de manière incongrue, dans la forme du sourire dissimulé sur les lèvres de Belle. Au moment où ses pieds touchèrent le sol du Starbucks cet après-midi il sut que quelque chose arrivait et qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour le lui dire. Bien qu'elle maintint son professionnalisme, prenant sa commande, lui servant son café et attendant le bon moment pour prendre sa pause, tandis qu'il la regardait nullement décontenancé, souriant chaque fois qu'elle regardait dans sa direction, simplement mort de frousse d'excitation. Finalement Antony lui donna son accord pour prendre sa pause et elle flotta jusqu'à sa table, perdu dans un premier temps jusqu'à ce qu'il voit l'étendue de sa grâce tandis qu'elle entrait en collision avec trois clients avant d'atterrir à ses côtés, ou partiellement dans ses bras. Il se battit avec une forte envie de la serrer plus près comme il la stabilisait.

« Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, dearie, je dirais que vous avez d'excitantes nouvelles à me communiquer. » La taquina-t-il, s'autorisant un petit geste en attrapant une mèche errante et la remettre sagement derrière son oreille. Elle sourit, prit sa main dans les siennes et la pressa.

« J'ai obtenu le stage à Uni. Global ! » Lâcha-t-elle, positivement rayonnante. « Celui que tout le monde rêve d'avoir ! J'ai cru qu'ils me recaleraient à cause de mon âge mais il semble que je suis justement ce qu'ils cherchent ! »

Dans un premier temps tout ce qu'il vit, écouta et sentit fut son bonheur et cela réchauffa tout son être, presque au point de manquer la moitié de ce qu'elle disait.

« … et après trois mois il y a un examen et la possibilité d'un travail à temps complet, lequel coïncide avec mes diplômes alors ça ne peut pas être plus parfait et… »

Il se dégagea de sa prise soudainement, la froideur rampant en lui, le laissant engourdi. Elle le remarqua presque immédiatement, mais savait que plutôt que de demander, mieux valait incliner la tête et attendre qu'il veuille en parler. Il prit son temps, essayant de trouver des mots qui ne sonneraient pas comme s'il était un pot de colle.

" Donc … Je suppose que vous allez donner votre préavis de deux semaines, alors. » Avait-il finalement grincé, se grondant lui-même pour à la fois exposer ses sentiments et faire que le sourire de Belle quitte son visage.

Le fait qu'elle ait l'air dévastée lui donna un sentiment honteux de bonheur, parce qu'il savourait le sentiment que sa compagnie puisse lui manquer, même si elle lui manquerait plus, même si son ventre ne se nouait pas comme le sien à la pensé qu'il ne se reverrait plus.

« Je… Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. » Avait-elle bégayé, les yeux ronds. « Quelle idiote je fais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle devint distante, et marmonna quelque chose à propos de devoir parler à Anthony avant de se précipiter ailleurs, le laissant glacé et incertain. Il se releva à l'instant où Belle avait tourné le dos et boita aussi rapidement que possible hors du magasin, haïssant le chemin que ses pensées troubles prenaient.

Il avait évidemment laissé tout cela aller trop loin. Il avait nié, pendant un temps et de nouveau, la véritable mesure de son addiction. Il avait essayé de le dépasser comme une sorte de fantaisie superficielle pour un joli cul et une belle paire de seins, et quand son esprit s'était trouvé aussi tentant il avait écarté tout cela comme un homme seul, ennuyé par la vie, cherchant quelque chose pour aiguiser son esprit. Certains hommes maintenait leurs esprits grâce à des mots croisés, d'autres en jouant aux échecs … Il avait Belle.

Sauf que la réciproque était aussi vraie. Belle l'avait, et maintenant qu'elle s'en allait il sombrait.

Il retourna à son bureau mécaniquement, notant difficilement qu'il avait failli rentrer dans Leroy ou que l'autre gardien de la sécurité dormait manifestement à son bureau en plein service. Après un rapide séjour dans l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage et il était derrière son cabinet d'alcool bien fourni, vidant une bouteille de Blue Label Johnnie Walker comme si c'était du jus de pomme. Quand elle fut presque vide, il brisa sa lampe Tiffany en morceaux, et quelques gorgées plus tard il détruisit chaque cadre qui ornait les murs froids. Mais il attendit patiemment d'avoir fini la bouteille entière et alla en face de son Ardberg Mor Première Edition avant de prendre sa canne sur le bureau de verre Nuveau, un cadeau affreux du Conseil d'administration qu'il s'était senti contraint de mettre dans son bureau comme un geste de gratitude.

Quand il eut fini, une demi-heure plus tard, il ne restait plus que de jolis éclats de cristal parsemés sur le riche tapis de son bureau. Des entailles jonchaient ses mains et ses cheveux étaient en désordre, sa veste de costume oubliée quelque part et sa canne effectivement cassée en deux. Il se laissa finalement tombé dans un canapé en cuir confortable, et se releva à temps pour se changer avec un de ses costumes fraichement lavé qu'il gardait au travail, attrapa une vieille canne qu'il stockait perpétuellement dans le porte parapluie et se faire aussi présentable que possible avant que Miss Blanchard arrive à son bureau, aussi nerveuse qu'à l'habitude. Il flâna à l'extérieur de son bureau, l'informant que la maintenance ferait mieux de venir.

« Je crains d'avoir eu quelques mésaventures et le bureau à besoin d'être … nettoyé. » Dit-il doucement, sans cesser de marcher. « A propos, je prends ma journée, dearie. Réorganisez mes rendez-vous si nécessaire »

Il ne se retourna pas quand Mary Margaret ouvrit son bureau cria, ou quand les autres employés le dépassèrent pour voir quel était le problème. Il désirait sortir hors de l'immeuble, sécher le travail.

Le travail et le café.

Un jour se transforma en une semaine avant que sa résolution ne vole en éclats et il arrêta d'envoyer des stagiaires terrorisés aller chercher son café. Et c'est Belle qui lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait quand, avec un muffin aux pommes dont il savait qu'il était pour lui, elle avait ajouté un morceau de papier sur lequel était gribouillé :

'_Vous êtes un lâche.'_

Quand il se retourna il eut un sourire fugace suivit d'un regard.

« Je commençais à croire que je ne vous reverrais jamais ici. » Elle était, bien sûr, la première à parler. Elle était, après tout, la plus courageuse d'eux deux.

« J'ai été vraiment submergé de travail, dearie. » Il souriait, mais il savait qu'elle voyait à quel point c'était faux. « Je m'en excuse. »

« Non. » Dit-elle impassible, mettant un point d'honneur à lui rendre sa monnaie malgré ses tentatives pour la tenter. « Vous vous libériez. »

Il ressentit une forte envie de pousser la question, de demander que quoi exactement il était supposé se libérer. Mais sa bouche demeura close, et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Dans l'après-midi la distance s'était réduite et ils étaient de nouveau en pleine reconstitution provisoire de leurs conversations. Depuis que rester éloigné n'était plus une option Gold était prêt à se fissurer et à abandonner contre son addiction durant la semaine où il était absent et à se contenter du fait qu'il était totalement séduit pour une femme qui le voyait comme rien de plus qu'un charmant vieil homme et de ne pas se rendre ridicule avant qu'ils n'aient été séparés.

Il tenta de ne pas relever qu'elle passait plus de temps avec lui les après-midis, s'asseyant près de lui, parfois dans un silence complet, son bras effleurant le sien. Il était inutile de se consoler à la dernière minute avec la fantaisie qu'elle avait secrètement le même désir de lui que lui d'elle. Il avait besoin de se concentrer, de passer au-delà de cette semaine. Juste une semaine à ne pas la plaquer contre le mur ou l'étendre sur une table et s'abimer en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus comprendre où il s'arrêtait et où elle commençait.

Et il s'imaginait passer le reste de sa vie sans elle. Mais c'était plus tard.

Quand vendredi arriva, le dernier jour, il fut accueilli avec respect et soulagement par Gold. Juste un dernier jour à retenir ses sentiments, ses pensées et ses mains pour lui et après il serait libre de la torture d'être pour toujours près de quelque chose qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de désirer.

Il commanda un café et accepta les deux tartes chocolat noisette qu'elle ajouta sans protestation, voyant qu'il était tard. Il avait supervisé la reconstruction de son bureau et cela avait pris plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'assit ç sa place habituelle, observant que le café était assez vide, seuls quelques clients éparpillés çà et là, et se réjouit du calme. Il pouvait difficilement se retenir, sachant à quel point il était prêt donner une pause tellement nécessaire. Il devait attendre de passer le dernier obstacle, juste boire son café, attendre qu'elle prenne sa pause, lui souhaiter un bon moment dans son nouveau travail et partir après une longue poignée de mains, ou peut-être une petite et vive étreinte (Belle était, après tout, tactile). Puis sortir par la porte et hors de sa vie.

Pour toujours.

Cette pensée le rendait malade.

Il se tint occupé prétendant lire le journal du jour, mais les mots semblaient se mélanger aux autres et ne pas avoir de sens indépendamment. Et tout ce temps il attendit, et attendit, qu'elle prenne sa pause, s'assoit près de lui, et le rende fou en touchant son bras une dernière, glorieuse fois.

Et finalement il réalisa qu'il attendait depuis pas mal de temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu'il était neuf heures. Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux trouvant Belle sans efforts qui nettoyait une table près de l'entrée. Comme si elle pouvait sentir son regard, elle se retourna, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

« Oh, la pause! Vous étiez probablement… Je veux dire, je suppose que vous attendiez que je prenne une pause pour que nous puissions nous dire au revoir convenablement. » Elle rougissait, son sourire se tinta de tristesse. « Mais Brittany a prévenu qu'elle était malade et j'ai été très occupée car Anthony a eu une urgence familiale alors on m'a donné des instructions pour fermer le magasin mais vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez… »

Elle parla encore probablement, il n'en fut pas vraiment sûr, depuis que toute son attention était fixée sur le fait qu'il n'y avait plus de consommateurs et pas d'autres serveuses et qu'il était effectivement seul et à quelques pas de tous ses rêves pas encore devenus réalité.

« Bien, si vous m'attendez je dois débarrasser l'arrière du comptoir je vous rejoins dans une minute, ok? »

Il acquiesça et resta pétrifié jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit porter le mélangeur et jeter les cartons de lait et le reste. Il crut voir ses mains trembler, mais ne pouvait en être sûr. Il y eu un rugissement puis la vision de son esprit brumeux et cette simple pensée essayaient de prendre le dessus sur son esprit.

'_Juste tiens le coup, tiens le coup, tiens le coup…'_

« Ugh, quelle désordre. Je savais que ce n'était pas vide. » La voix de Belle était noyée dans sa pensée, la maitrisant. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de se focaliser sur elle, notant en premier qu'elle enlevait son tablier vert et essuyait ses vêtements mouillés.

« Ça ne va pas déteindre, heureusement. » Elle s'essuyait les bras, le visage et c'est à ce moment-là que Gold réalisa, en sortant un son étranglé du fond de sa gorge, qu'elle enlevait de la crème fouettée de sa peau.

_Putain de crème fouettée._

« Est-ce que tout est parti? » Elle se tournait totalement vers lui, montrant ses bras et c'est ainsi que Gold su, et su sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il était perdu. Il avait tenu dix mois, mois de sourires, rires, conversations partagées, de fantaisies étonnamment détaillées inopportunes quand elles prennent place dans un café selon le Code de Santé de New York, de toucher tentateurs et de débats intérieurs agonisants. Des mois de douches froides, à prétendre la réserve et contrôle bridé.

Et tout ça pour rien.

« Est-ce que ça va? » Sa voix semblait venir de très loin, ce qui était bizarre sachant qu'elle était, toujours aussi calmement, en train de marcher vers le coin du comptoir, de plus en plus près. « Mr Gold. » Elle semblait maintenant inquiète et fit un pas prudent vers lui. « Nicholas ? »

Son nom sur ses lèvres envoya un frisson de plaisir dans sa colonne vertébrale mais cela ne le détourna pas de se objectif. Maintenant il savait qu'il allait avancer et ruiner ce qu'il essayait de maintenir pur, muet en découvrant qu'il ne ressentait étrangement aucun doute ou aucune cause d'hésitation.

« Ne bougez pas. » Murmura-t-il doucement quand il l'effleura presque, laissant tomber sa canne qui tinta sur le sol. Belle, assez étrangement, suivit son ordre, les yeux arrondis et son souffle rauque mais sans esquisser un geste. Ni pour le rapprocher, ni pour le repousser. Il se courba légèrement, les bras venant s'appuyer sur le mur de chaque côté de son corps, entrouvrant les lèvres et soigneusement, doucement, donna un grand coup de toute la longueur de sa langue contre son cou, ne goutant pas seulement la fraicheur de la crème mais la saveur persistante douce et salée de sa peau. Ses oreilles attrapèrent le faible son de son gémissement et elle était heureuse du fait qu'il soit voilé.

« Je suis désolé. » Souffla-t-il contre sa gorge, ses lèvres l'effleurant à peine. Il semblait possédé. « J'ai essayé de me tenir éloigné… »

Abruptement, il gagna la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, dessinant la chair de sa bouche et la suçant avec vigueur, ses dents la mordillant avant de la libérer tout à fait, lapant d'un coup de langue repentant la marque rouge. Une de ses mains se contracta contre le mur en un poing, l'autre explorant sa taille, s'enfonçant presque douloureusement dans sa hanche.

« Dites-moi d'arrêter, Belle. »

« Dites-moi d'arrêter, Belle. » Plaida-t-il, plantant des baisers errants le long de son cou et de la courbe de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le point derrière son oreille, où il sentait les battements de son cœur palpiter, juste sous ses lèvres « S'il vous plait, vous devez… » Il respirait durement et parler requérait encore d'avantage d'efforts « Vous devez me dire d'arrêter. » Il plaça sont autre main sur sa taille, la pressant fermement contre lui.

« _Dis-moi d'arrêter._ » L'urgence de sa voix était indéniable, ainsi que le regard implorant de ses yeux quand ils se dardaient sur elle une seconde avant qu'il m'appui son front contre son épaule. « S'il te plait… »

Les mains de Belle remontèrent doucement, et un instant, Gold sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir. Elle allait gentiment le repousser, défaire ses mains de sa taille et puis prendre sa tête la soulever prudemment jusqu'à …

… la basculer de l'autre côté, apparemment, et la presser contre elle, un ronronnement sortant de sa gorge, un message fort et clair. Comme il n'agissait toujours pas, abasourdi et temporairement hors d'usage, elle mit sa main dans ses cheveux, orientant sa tête juste pour qu'il frôle sa clavicule avec ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« _Par les Dieux, Belle…_ » Il lâcha, ses mots atterrissant contre sa poitrine. « Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Juste… dis-moi d'arrêter. Je t'en prie. »

Ses mots étaient assez à l'opposé de ses actes, comme il commençait à retracer sa clavicule avec sa langue, une de ses mains s'agrippant au col de son polo blanc l'ouvrant d'un coup sec aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, déchirant les coutures. Sa voix était douce et terrifiée mais son emprise sur elle forte et sûre.

Elle tira sur ses cheveux, le forçant à abandonner son exploration et plutôt la regarder dans les yeux. Elle était rouge et avait les yeux mi-clos, et semblait un peu perdue, comme lui.

« Je… Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes. » Et de ses mains, Gold caressait son bras d'une manière distraite, frôla le coté d'un de ses seins et le souffle de Belle se bloqua. « Jamais. »

Elle déplaça sa main de ses cheveux vers sa nuque et le tira assez férocement vers elle, ses lèvres entrouvertes attrapant celles de Gold comme s'ils l'avaient fait des millions de fois avant. Il n'y avait rien de vaguement tentateur ou timide dans son baiser, mais aucun de semblait s'en soucier comme ils savouraient l'autre de leurs langues désireuses explorant et se rencontrant dans un bonheur frénétique, comme si c'était ce pourquoi ils étaient fait dès le départ et qu'ils le réalisaient juste. La main de Gold trouva dans son dos l'espace entre ses épaules et s'installa là, la pressant contre lui comme il avait rêvé de le faire une centaine de fois avant. Et, comme dans ses rêves, elle répondait en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'aidant à se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Elle avait un goût de vanille, juste comme il le pensait, mais il vérifia consciencieusement chaque coins de sa bouche pour s'en assurer. La langue de Belle se retirait juste assez derrière ses dents pour entrer dans la danse, mordillant gentiment sa lèvre inférieure puis plus fort, la léchant en une excuse silencieuse avant de la laisser. Il grogna, un son si primitif qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir embarrassé ou fier au-delà de tout, et se résolut à abandonner ses lèvres assez longtemps pour devenir frustré du petit accès que son haut permettait. Utilisant la même force caché qui lui avait permis, lui l'homme méprisant et mince de détruire un bureau de verre en milles éclats seulement avec l'aide de sa bonne vieille canne en bois, il raffermit sa prise des deux côtés de son col et le déchira en deux, faisant une ligne assez nette juste au milieu. Elle cria de surprise, mais même Gold, qui essayait si durement de ne jamais interprété ses actions comme des preuves d'une quelconque attraction de sa part, pouvait dire par ses halètements et la lueur qui étincelait dans ses yeux qu'elle était plus qu'enchantée de son geste.

Etonnamment, elle portait un soutien-gorge La Perla, ce qui ne correspondait pas avec tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre sur elle. Une étudiante qui avec un travail à temps partiel pour se payer une Université à New York ne pourrait certainement pas dépenser son argent en lingerie de luxe. Elle sentit sa confusion et regarda vers le soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu marine à balconnet avec un sourire essoufflé.

« Un cadeau de mes amis. » Murmura-t-elle, suivant les contours du sous-vêtement avec les doigts de sa main droite tandis qu'il regardait, pétrifié. « Quand ils ont réalisés que je commençais à faire un peu trop attention à mon apparence pour aller au travail, ils m'ont dit de porter ce soutien-gorge ne ferait sentir plus sexy et me l'ont offert, mais j'ai seulement eu le courage de le mettre aujourd'hui. Est-il à ton goût? »

Il acquiesça, muet, se penchant assez près pour suivre ses doigts incendiaires durant ses dernières secondes, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour frotter son nez contre la vallée entre ses seins, sortant sa langue pour être certain que là aussi elle goûtait la vanille. Et cela le rendait terriblement affamé.

« J'ai rêvé de cela. » La voix de Belle, comme un doux murmure au-dessus de sa tête, le fit frissonner. "De toi et moi, ainsi, tellement que j'ai cru devenir folle." Ses mains allèrent jusque dans ses cheveux, raffermissant sa prise sur lui pour le presser plus fermement contre elle. Il plaça des baisers, la bouche entre-ouverte tout le long de sa poitrine, prenant le temps de donner toute son attention au haut de ses seins, délicieusement exposés par la coupe du sous-vêtement, Ses mains agrippèrent sa taille, d'abord simplement en savourant le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne, la rugosité de ses mains contre sa douceur mais bientôt, il voulut d'avantage, flattant ses cotes de caresses aériennes avant de fermement manipuler ses seins avec ses pouces, la dentelle se montra une barrière délicieusement fragile. Il découvrit que les côtés de ses seins étaient particulièrement sensibles et se délecta des petits gémissements passionnés qu'elle poussait quand il agaçait de ses ongles la chair tendre à cet endroit.

L'esprit de Gold se remémora comment tout cela avait commencé, son déclencheur, l'adorable crème fouettée coulant le long de son cou, et il ne put résister au besoin urgent de répéter la performants, versant la crème cette fois d'une bouteille de caramel, appuyant légèrement pour en verser entre ses seins. Elle haleta de surprise, mais n'objecta pas.

« Je pensais… » Elle essayait durement de formuler des phrases cohérentes. « Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas le caramel. Tu t'étais moqué du Caramel Macciato glacé que je t'avais fait essayer une fois. _Tu le raillais_. »

Il rit sous cape, les vibrations mirent les nerfs de Belle à rude épreuve, tandis qu'il prenait son temps pour nettoyer sa peau.

« Eh bien, pour être juste, tu l'as servi dans une tasse. » Murmura-t-il entre deux coups de langue, sa voix douce comme un ronronnement. « Si tu l'avais répandu sur ta poitrine, je l'aurais bu avec joie. »

Elle rit, un son guttural qui se répercuta dans son aine comme jamais auparavant. Ses mains raffermirent leur emprise sur la taille de Belle avant de la soulever, prenant garde à s'appuyer sur sa bonne jambe, et la posa sur le comptoir, les jambes pendantes et le visage en face de son estomac lisse. Il prit un moment pour étudier l'étendue de peau blanche en face de lui, sachant qu'ils avaient dépassés le point de non-retour, s'extasiant du fait que cela paraissait inéluctable et comme il était vain de tenter de l'affronter, même pour le bien de Belle.

Il s'écarta pour lui ôter définitivement le polo déchiré, ses mains caressaient le haut de son dos avant d'ouvrir sans honte le soutien-gorge bleu marine et de le lui enlever à son tour. Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer un moment, tant i savait qu'il ne méritait pas un regard d'elle, spécialement maintenant qu'elle était à moitié nue, sa poitrine luisante de salive, ses yeux vitreux et ses mamelons dressés, rouge-rosés et parfaitement ronds. Le besoin de la toucher le torturait, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement que sa prise sur le comptoir semblait être la seule chose qui le maintenait effectivement debout et il se trouva embarrassé, incertain.

Les jambes de Belle se déplacèrent donc, le rapprochant, ses yeux le ne quittant jamais comme elle atteignit quelque chose sur le comptoir, une bouteille marron qu'il savait être la sauce au chocolat depuis qu'il passait tout son temps libre à la regarder préparer des boissons.

« Tu aimes le chocolat, je le sais bien. » Elle sourit, la main qui ne tenait pas la bouteille redressa son menton, caressant sa barbe naissante affectueusement. "Le chocolat noir, du moins."

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et déposa du chocolat d'une manière assez experte sur son sein droit, faisant des tourbillons et des motifs qu'il lui avait vu exécuté aisément sur la mousse d'expresses et de capuccino et l'idée naquit en lui qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de marcher dans un Starbucks sans se souvenir de ce moment et de devenir désespérément exigé.

Son corps entier bougea sans son accord, se coulant et s'étirant sur le comptoir alors que sa bouche s'approchait béatement de son mamelon droit, la combinaison de l'amertume du chocolat avec la salinité de la légère sueur sur la majeure partie de son corps taquinaient ses pupilles gustatives. Il traça un cercle autour de son téton avec sa langue, la rétractant seulement pour prudemment prendre au piège la pointe durcie entre ses dents et le mordiller, s'il avait peur d'être trop brutal avec elle, cette idée s'évanouit en fumée au moment où elle laissa échapper un grognement de arqua le dos, rapprochant significativement son corps du sien, sa jambe étroitement enroulée autour de sa taille afin qu'il soit en mesure de sentir qu'elle avait ôté ses chaussures et que ses orteils et la plante et des pieds pétrissaient son dos en cercles lents et exquis.

L'un des deux fit tomber la bouteille débouchée de sauce au chocolat, mais aucun des deux ne se souviendrait qui exactement, et Belle fut bientôt étendue sur le comptoir, ses jambes ancrées autour de Gold, et du chocolat recouvrant la presque totalité de sa poitrine. Lui, a demi au-dessus d'elle, la léchait voracement pour la nettoyer avec une sorte de précision désordonnée, ne tenant pas compte de sa cravate qui collait à sa peau, le chocolat ne partirait sans doute jamais de la soie bleue. Ses mains atteignirent l'élastique qui retenait son pantalon, eurent du mal à trouver la fermeture éclair et le descendit avant du lui enlever, ses mains sentant la dentelle de son boxer bleu ingénu suivit de la douceur de ses cuisses et de l'humidité en leur cœur.

Soudain le chocolat, aussi délicieux soit-il gouté à même ses seins, se trouva ne plus être le met le plus appétissant que sa langue pouvait atteindre. Il finit de nettoyer son cou, sans se soucier d'une courtoisie malvenue, et alla lécher plus bas, sachant très bien qu'il devait avoir du chocolat dans les cheveux, sur le nez et le front, et avec la délicatesse d'un amant crocheta ses pouces sous l'élastique se son sous-vêtement et doucement, comme pour lui donner le temps de l'arrêter, le descendit, ne la laissant vêtue que de ce bleu pur au milieu des cuisses.

Il survola la toison de son sexe, dis mois de désir ardent et incorrigible attendant de s'écrouler en lui, et inhala profondément, gravant son odeur dans sa mémoire, même si elle se mêlait à d'autres de caramel, chocolat et à l'arôme omniprésent de café qui emplissait l'air. Il la flaira d'abord, guidant sa bouche en haut d'une de ses cuisses pour taquiner la peau qui s'y trouvait, son souffle réchauffant son entrée et faisant cambrer ses hanches, essayant de l'amener là où elle en avait le plus besoin.

« Patience, dearie. » Murmura-t-il contre elle, l'une de ses mains quitta sa hanche pour aller se poser sur un sein, pressant et pinçant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un rythme qu'elle sembla apprécier incommensurablement. Finalement, en partie à cause du désespoir de Belle mais principalement à cause du sien, il déplaça sa bouche jusqu'à son centre palpitant, prenant une nanoseconde pour être très fier de la manière incroyable qu'elle avait de devenir mouillée avant de revenir à ses affaires et de laper ses fluides, alternant sa langue avec les succions de sa bouche et de grignoter de ses dents son clitoris exposé. Comme il se retenait lui-même pour la lécher consciencieusement, il ne le sut pas mais il lui restait assez de présence d'esprit pour mettre toutes ses compétences durement gagnées en action, tentant d'une manière inconsciente de compenser son âge par sa grande expérience. Belle était très vocale dans son approbation à l'un ou à l'autre de ses soins, particulièrement quand il plongea sa langue en elle et la courba d'une manière experte. En fait, elle ronronna à cela, s'arquant durement contre le poids apaisant des mains de Gold sur sa poitrine et ses hanches.

« Putain, Nick. » Gémit-elle quand Gold plongea abruptement deux doigts en elle, frappant un point qui semblait lui faire perdre pied. « S'il te plait, juste…_là. Plus fort_. »

Il prit une allure lente, mais légèrement plus dure avec ses dents, sa langue et ses doigts, sachant que si le plaisir qu'il lui donnait était toute la nuit aussi intense, ce serait la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Finalement, quand elle vint offerte et se contractant tout autour de lui, il sourit contre elle et s'autorisa à se relaxer pour la première fois en dix mois.

Il aurait été heureux de se reposer des heures, maladroitement appuyé contre le comptoir, son front pressé contre ses boucles et sa jambe boiteuse criant d'une douleur silencieuse mais elle bougea, se redressa en position assise en remuant les bras et déplaça ses bras pour relever sa tête et atteindre le nœud Windsor de sa cravate, le défaisant adroitement avant de déboutonner sa chemise, riant au regard perdu qu'il lui lançait.

« Je suis assise ici complètement nue si ce n'est mes bas et tu à l'air choqué que j'enlève ta chemise ? » Elle poussa ses épaules en arrière pour enlever le charment vêtement noir, faisant de même avec le maillot de corps qu'il portait obligatoirement jusqu'à ce que son torse fut exposé à son regard affamé. Il savait que, pour un vieil homme, il n'était pas exactement désagréable à regarder. Il avait aimé boxer, il y a longtemps, acquérant cette habitude comme un homme à Glasgow et ne l'arrêtant réellement qu'après son accident qui l'empêchait de continuer, si ce n'est qu'il continuait à soulever des poids légers et battit le sac d'entrainement dans sa salle de gym personnelle, détestant le fait d'être impuissant simplement à cause de sa jambe boiteuse. La partie supérieure de son corps, de ce fait, était maigre encore que bien proportionné, tous les muscles tendus et une minceur qui démentait sa force, mais aussi agréable que ce soit pour un homme de son âge, il n'y avait rien qui put justifier la lueur captivée dans les yeux de Belle au moment où ils exploraient son torse nu. Elle ressemblait à un délicieux prédateur, perchée nue sur le dessus du comptoir, appuyée sur ses bras et se léchant les lèvres.

Abruptement elle quitta son perchoir, ses pieds nus rencontrant le sol froid et se pencha pour récupérer sa canne par terre, lui lançant un regard enjôleur qu'il suspectait d'être intentionnel. Elle pressa sa canne dans ses mains avant de flâner vers un coin du café où les chaises rembourrées et les sofas en cuir remplaçaient les habituelles chaises en bois, un endroit pour les couples cherchant à tuer le temps ou pour les groupes qui s'asseyaient une heure ou deux avec leurs cafés. Durant une stupide seconde, il resta là où il était, appuyé sur sa canne et admirant comment Belle s'arrêtait pour enlever ses bas avant de regarder en arrière et lui faisant signe de la suivre avec un sourire timide et un agitant de ses hanches. Et alors, béatement, une sorte de pilote automatique primitif lui donna son élan et il se trouva traversant la distance entre lui et sa déesse jeune et désirable en un battement de cœur.

Il la bascule afin qu'ils tombent sur le plus grand canapé, fraichement nettoyé par sa Belle travailleuse, et elle piailla, riant comme son corps entrait en contact avec le faux-cuir du meuble. Son hilarité fut de courte durée, et vite remplacée par le désir quand il colla son pelvis au sien, rendant impossible à cacher à quel point il était dur pour elle. Elle pleurnicha alors, rejetant sa tête en arrière et attrapa ses mains avec les siennes comme elle répondait à son mouvement de friction avec ses propres hanches avant de se redresser assez pour l'embrasser sur son épaule gauche, menant ses lèvres le long de celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son cou et, avec une férocité qui le fit presque venir, le mordit juste là, suçant la chair blessée avant de promener sa langue sur la plaie, gémissant de plaisir à la vue de la marque rouge, exactement comme celle qu'il lui avait fait.

« Quelle mauvaise, mauvaise créature. » Murmura-t-il, bougeant encore contre elle, ignorant la douleur de sa mauvaise jambe comme il se frottait contre elle, inconscient du caractère inadéquat pour un homme de son âge d'être à ce point excité par une jeune femme contre un canapé. Ceci dit, la jeune femme ne semblait pas exactement opposée à sa façon de procéder, les mains de Belle griffaient son dos, pétrissant sa chair comme sa bouche explorait son torse, agaçant légèrement un téton et arquant son dos pour que ses seins se pressent contre lui.

Elle déplaça ses mains d'où elles se trouvaient s'aventurant effrontément vers ses fesses avant de se heurter à la bouche d'or de sa ceinture, de ses doigts agiles et confiants elle fit coulisser la courroie de cuir avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon, allant rapidement avec l'aide de l'homme d'affaires, aussi désireux qu'elle. Les yeux de Belle s'arrêtèrent un moment pour la chaire meurtrie de son genou blessé, et pour la première fois il ressenti une réelle anxiété. Il s'assit sur le canapé, seulement vêtu de son boxer, et scruta attentivement son visage, étonnamment difficile à lire tout à coup. Les doigts de Belle effleurèrent sa blessure, le caressant d'une manière tentatrice, avant de se baisser et, toujours aussi prudemment, d'embrasser le dessus de son genou, faisant trembler sa jambe entière. Elle se tourna pour le regarde, prit son visage entre ses mains et flatta ses cheveux emmêlés.

« Mon lion puissant et tourmenté. » Chantonna-t-elle, le redessinant et l'embrassant avec une délicatesse qui le troubla. Il l'attira à lui comme elle mettait ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui, abîmant une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser, il inclina sa bouche contre la sienne et planta sa langue dans sa bouche, l'enjoignant à le rejoindre dans cette danse complexe, ses hanches reprenant leurs balancements contre les siennes. Son goût de vanille le mena à un point de distraction tel qu'il ne sut pas si ils passèrent des minutes ou des heures juste à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, jouissant de la sensation de leurs peaux nues se frôlant et se caressant doucement.

Il ne put même pas se rappeler avoir ôté son boxer mais il en devint extrêmement conscient au moment où son érection entra en contact avec ses plis humides, car un sifflement lui échappa. Gold la guida pour qu'elle soit étendue contre le canapé, se dressant au-dessus d'elle avec l'aide de ses bras et de sa bonne jambe. Il enchaina son regard au sien, sauvage et lumineux et tellement confiant et déglutit ostensiblement avant de parler.

« Tu es sûre…? »

Sa voix resta suspendue lourdement au-dessus d'eux. Et il se demanda une brève seconde pourquoi il avait prononcé ses mots, quand il n'était même pas sûr de parvenir à s'arrêter lui-même si elle le demandait. Mais elle sourit et enroula ses jambes autour de lui, son langage corporel lui donnant sa réponse. Il prit une poussée nette pour entrer complètement en elle, ce qui le surprit, et ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut qui ne fut pas combien sa Belle était délicieusement étroite et mouillée autour de lui ou combien les cris qu'elle poussait étaient rauques comme elle lui demandait d'aller plus profondément, plus vite ou généralement de faire les choses plus fort. Il s'inclina à chaque fois, se trouvant d'accord avec chacune de ses demandes et adorant à quel point elle était vocale, comment elle était ravie de lui communiquer tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait.

« Oh, mon Dieu, _oui_, _là_! » Ronronna-t-elle, ses bras agrippant l'accoudoir du canapé derrière sa tête. « Putain, comme connais-tu seulement… ? »

Sa voix s'éteignit quand il bougea ses deux jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules et changeait l'angle de ses pénétrations, frappant clairement quelque chose en elle qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais approché. Le rictus de satisfaction sur le visage de Gold prouvait qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle était bien trop loin pour s'en préoccuper, et il était bien trop reconnaissant pour revendiquer ouvertement son succès.

Ses muscles internes se resserrèrent douloureusement autour de lui avant qu'elle ne vienne, son corps s'arqua vers lui et ses ongles plantés dans ses épaules, laissant de vilaines marques rouges quand ils se retirèrent, la douleur lui faisait presque perdre sa maîtrise avant qu'il ne réussisse à la mener à l'orgasme. Il dura un temps assez impressionnant, mettant à l'épreuve chaque faille de son contrôle et de sa santé mentale, et juste quand il se recomposait une attitude elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, ses lèvres effleurant son lobe comme elle murmurait cette simple phrase :

« Je t'aime. »

Et, juste comme ça, il vint, et l'intensité pure de l'expérience le laissa pantelant, ses hanches la pénétrant irrégulièrement et ses bras tremblants, menaçant de lâcher.

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, il avait une réponse vive et crue pour ces mots. Il les avait entendus avant, il y a des mois par de nombreuses femmes… L'une d'elles avait été, il y a longtemps, sa femme. Il avait rencontré Vera à l'Université de Glasgow, le lieu où il avait fait ses études, et ils s'étaient mariés jeunes, affamé qu'il était de former une famille et d'avoir de la stabilité dans sa vie. Mais Vera n'était pas la femme qu'il avait cru épouser, et la façon qu'elle avait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, si superficiellement, comme si c'était une corvée, aurait dû l'avertir de cela. Ils avaient divorcés un peu avant qu'il ne soit accepté à l'école d'Economie de Londres pour en sortir diplômé et s'étaient revus seulement une fois après ça, quand la société Imp avait fait la une du magazine le _Time_ et qu'elle avait soudainement redécouvert son amour pour lui.

Il l'avait fait escorter dehors manu militari.

Après Vera, de nombreuses femmes avaient couchés avec lui pour ensuite professer leur amour dans une vaine tentative de s'attacher un plus grand profit. Au moment où ça arrivait, elles étaient chassées, n'atteignant pas leur but mais le gratifiant d'une cicatrice de plus. Mais maintenant Belle s'était, dans les convulsions de la passion, dans un murmure essoufflé, confessé auprès de lui et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point il la méritait peu et comme il était chanceux que l'amour ne fonctionne pas ainsi.

Quand il déplaça l'incrédulité et l'humilité, la culpabilité prit leur place. Cette femme, cette nymphe qui par un quelconque moyen avait échoué à Manhattan entre tous les endroits, par la grâce de quelque Dieu se trouvait amoureuse de lui et il l'avait prise sur un canapé bon marché au milieu d'un café désert sans même penser à l'emmener dehors ou à lui payer une petite preuve de son affection… comme une Mercedes-Benz ou le monde.

Il était méprisable.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il dans son cou, cachant son visage dans ses cheveux. « C'est mal, c'est tellement mal… »

Elle se désencastra de lui, ayant soudainement l'air heurtée et paniquée comme elle essayait de mettre une certaine distance entre eux.

« Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai tout ruiné, n'est-ce pas? » Murmura-t-elle, hésitante, sa voix rauque comme elle cherchait autour d'elle quelque chose pour se couvrir. « Je suis une idiote, n'est-ce pas ? Finalement ce que j'attendais depuis dix mois arrive et j'ouvre ma grande bouche et je ruine tout… »

Les tremblements de sa voix le tirèrent en fin de compte de son hébétitude et il agrippa ces deux poignets, la ramenant sur le canapé devant lui.

« Non, non! Ce n'est pas ça. » Son accent écossais, plus présent que jamais, rendait presque ses mots inintelligibles « Je voulais dire… Je… Belle… Ce n'est pas la bonne façon dont je voulais que les choses se passent. Tu mérites de.. Je veux dire, j'aurais dû travailler dur pour obtenir une bride de ton affection. J'aurais dû t'emmener à d'innombrables rendez-vous, te couvrir de cadeaux et peut-être qu'un jour, avec de la chance, après des mois et des mois où j'aurais essayé de me montrer digne de toi, tu m'aurais rendu heureux avec ses mots. » Il caressa ses bras, englobant de ses yeux autant de peau qu'il le pouvait. « Je t'aime Belle, bien entendu que je suis amoureux de toi, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'être ? Mais tu ne devrais pas m'aimer. »

Elle lui sourit en réponse, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Il pensa qu'elle aimait ses cheveux un peu trop, non qu'il s'en plaigne.

« Espèce d'idiot. » Murmura-t-elle enfin, secouant sa tête. « Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi? »

Il sourit malicieusement comme il la rapprochait de lui; ses yeux dérivant vers la cannelle et les shakers de chocolat en poudre, arquant un sourcil.

« Eh bien, la réponse longue impliquerait que tu acceptes de diner avec moi dans ma maison à ta plus rapide convenance. » Il s'arrêta, lu le bonheur sur le visage de Belle et l'adoration qu'il ne pouvait plus nier avoir manqué autrefois. « La réponse courte implique ces shakers et le coulis de chocolat blanc qui je le sais se trouve sous cet adorable, adorable comptoir... »

Elle gloussa et courut à la recherche du chocolat blanc, s'arrêtant devant la porte pour la verrouiller et s'assurer que tous les stores étaient baissés, tandis qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur son rire riche qui se réverbérait sur les murs.

Un an plus tard…

Mary Margaret regardait frénétiquement autour de son bureau encombré, faisant s'envoler les papiers ci et là. Elle était près de sangloter, mais elle savait que Mr Gold méprisait les larmes, les siennes particulièrement. Elle cria à deux stagiaires qui approchaient d'aller voir si le contrat qu'elle cherchait désespérément n'avait pas été laissé à la comptabilité.

« Oh, il va me virer, cette fois il va vraiment me jeter dehors. » Elle lâchait dans une souffle, sursautant d'une hauteur impressionnante quand l'interphone résonna et que la voix enragée de son patron à l'accent écossais exigea de savoir où étaient ses contrats.

« Je les cherche en ce moment, Monsieur. Je les aurais dans une minute. » Répondit-elle, essayant de faire en sorte que sa voix ne tremble pas.

« C'est ce que je vois, dearie. » Il y eu une pause et quand Gold parla de nouveau, il semblait encore plus en colère et d'autant plus impatient. « Et où est mon café ? »

Mary Margaret jura à mi-voix.

« Elle n'est pas encore arrive, Monsieur. Vous savez que Mme Ficent est encline à la garder au-delà de ses heures de travail habituelles. »

Il n'y eu pas de réponse et la brune aux cheveux courts se senti revivre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle attrape son blackberry et envoya furieusement un message avec de retourner désespérément à ces papiers introuvables. Des bras forts encerclèrent sa taille et la stoppèrent, et quand elle se retourna ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de James Charmont, le vice-directeur en Marketing fraichement divorcé.

« James! » Toute anxiété quitta son visage, remplacée par l'amour et une pointe d'embarras quand elle réalisa que tout le monde regardait la façon dont elle était étreinte par un responsable. « C'est n'est pas le bon moment, j'en ai bien peur. »

Il sourit, avec un charme enfantin, et pendit une enveloppe kraft devant ses yeux.

« Vraiment? Même si j'ai les contrats que tu cherches désespérément? »

Son sourire s'élargit quand elle se jeta sur l'enveloppe, s'arrêta pour l'embrasser sur la joue avec de se presser vers les portes closes du bureau de son patron. James s'appuya contre le bureau, complètement à l'aise peu importe combien de stagiaires le fixaient bouche bée. Heureusement, la plus grande partie de l'agitation provoquée pas son scandaleux divorce était retombée (aidé par Katheryn, son ex, qui avait emménagé avec une sorte de prof de gym à Brooklyn et dont elle était follement amoureuse) mais Mary Margaret, il le savait, avait encore quelques remarques, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle les assume seule. Ils étaient un couple et qu'importe ce qui arriverait, ils le surmonteraient ensemble.

Quand elle sortit du bureau, sans l'enveloppe, elle envoya un nouveau message angoissé.

« Oh mon Dieu, Où est-elle donc passé? » Grogna-t-elle, revenant derrière son bureau.

« Sur qui le vieil ogre va-t-il jeté ses foudres maintenant ? » S'enquerra James, roulant des yeux. Mr Gold avait vraiment besoin de revoir ses compétences relationnelles, mais il n'avait jamais vu Mary Margaret aussi fébrile avant.

« Café. Il veut son café et si elle n'apparait pas dans les cinq minutes à venir… Ugh, je ne veux même pas y penser. »

Elle marcha vivement vers son petit ami très embarrassé, essayant de trier le désordre elle avait créé en recherchant ces damnés contrats.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Il est un putain d'accro. » Mary Margaret jurait rarement mais James trouvait ça très excitant. « Il ne peut pas resté plus que quelques heures sans sa dose. »

Le vice-président, renifla, forçant sa jolie petite amie à arrêter ses mouvements frénétiques autour du bureau pour une minute.

« Donc toute cette mauvaise humeur à pour cause du café ? » S'enquerra-t-il, sa voix trahissant son incrédulité. Mary Margaret fronça les sourcils.

« Qui a parlé de café? »

Juste au moment où Charmont allait demandé des explications, hautement perplexe devant la situation, une brunette entra, ces cheveux bouclés enroulés en chignon à l'arrière de sa tête, une blouse de styliste plaisante, une jupe crayon noire et des chaussures noires soigneusement vernies, comme si elle n'avait pas quitté son travail après neuf heures exténuantes de dur labeur. Elle portait un sac en papier dans une main et une tasse Starbucks dans l'autre, de la vapeur s'en échappait, et elle avait un sac en cuir pendu à son épaule. Elle était tout en sourires et yeux bleus, adorable d'une façon qui devait capter les regards de beaucoup de stagiaires et des regards d'envie de plus d'une employée.

« Belle, enfin te voilà! » Mary Margaret avait l'air de vouloir à la fois l'étreindre et d'étrangler la nouvelle venue. « As-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est? »

Le jeune femme fit un sourire d'excuse, s'arrêta pour embrasser la secrétaire sur la joue.

« Je sais, je sais, mais Mal m'a gardé dans son bureau pendant des heures et j'ai perdu la notion du temps. » Elle semblait contrite et un peu exaspérée. « J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop difficile."

Les deux femmes partagèrent un regard qui semblait dire tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

« Je suis tellement désolée. Je vais t'en débarrasser dans un moment, ok? A propos, merci d'avoir réceptionné ma robe du pressing. Je savais que je n'aurais pas le temps de me changer en sortant du travail. »

« Pas de problème. Aussi longtemps que tu peux me jurer qu'il ne sera plus sur mon dos dans vingt minutes, ça ira. »

« Ca je peux le faire. » Elle sourit avant de se tourner vers Charmont posant ses yeux sur lui et se fendre d'un nouveau sourire. « Et ce doit être Charmant ! Félicitation pour la prise. Ruby avait raison, c'est un beau garçon. »

Elle sourit malicieusement à Mary Margaret et James éclata de rire, adorant la façon dont sa petite amie se teintait peu à peu de différentes teintes de rouge. Belle, car c'est ainsi que MM l'appelait, secoua la tête, rit sous cape et s'en alla d'un pas dansant, jusqu'à l'antre de la bête, ne s'arrêtant même pas avant de frapper à la porte et de faire courageusement irruption à l'intérieur. C'est là que la révélation frappa l'homme d'affaires…

« Oh, mon Dieu, quand tu dis addiction tu parlais d'elle? « Eructa-t-il, les yeux exorbités d'une façon extraordinaire. « Tu veux dire que Gold et cette fille… ? »

« C'est Gold et Belle, en fait. » Répondit Mary Margaret, le reprenant comme une sorte de maitresse d'école primaire. « Et oui, ils sortent ensemble. Ca fait environ un an. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne savais pas. »

Du fond de son esprit, James commença à se souvenir d'un commentaire offensant que George -son père, malheureusement- avait fait il y a un mois à propos de Gold qui jouait à être un vieil homme pervers avec une pouffiasse pré pubère, mais la jeune femme sûre d'elle qui venait juste de passer pouvait difficilement correspondre à cette description.

« Tu désapprouves? » La jeune femme à la coupe d'elfe le regardait, un avertissement dans les yeux. Il était clair que son petit amour et Belle étaient amies et que toute attaque à l'encontre de la relation de Gold avec cette femme qui devait avoir environ vingt ans de moins que lui ne serait pas la bienvenue.

« Pas du tout, spécialement en prenant en compte l'âge auxquels mon père les préfère. » Répondit-il, son sourire était éblouissant, et plus important encore, authentique.

"_Vraiment, Nick, tu es censé __fermer la fermeture éclair, pas l'ouvrir!"_

La voix de Belle, entrecoupée de rires, filtrait à travers les lourdes portes du bureau de Gold et atteignit facilement le couple, bien que Mary Margaret ne semble pas surprise ou embarrassée. Un rire profond suivit la déclaration de la brunette et la secrétaire continua son travail, imperturbable. La conclusion la plus simple, qui était aussi la puis perturbante, était que ces sortes de commentaires étaient fréquents.

« Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de dire à Belle que sa voix porte parfois. » Admit la secrétaire, un peu amusée par l'expression confuse de son petit ami. « C'est juste… la vie est devenue tellement plus facile quand elle est là, je veux dire, Gold est toujours un bâtard, mais au moins maintenant j'ai quelqu'un a appelé quand il est de mauvaise humeur, autre que ma psy. »

« Qui est-elle? Que fait-elle? »

« Elle est apparue il y a un an, avec une tasse de café, un muffin et en exigeant de voir Mr Gold. Leroy lui à rit au nez avant que Gold ne le fasse appelé et le menace de le virer si il ne l'autorisait pas à passer. J'en sais assez peu sur elle. Elle travaille avec Mallory Evans Ficient à Uni. Global, alors nous savons ce que c'est de travailler comme des esclaves… »

« Attends, attends. Mallory Evans Ficient? Comme dans Mal E. Ficient (4)?" Murmura James "Je pensais que Gold et elle se détestaient, n'est-ce pas? »

« Nah, ils sont plus frères ennemis, et Belle m'a dit qu'ils se sont mis d'accord pour être civil avec l'autre quand elle était concernée. Le marché, pour autant que je sache, est que Belle ne doit pas parler de Gold à son travail et ne jamais mentionner le travail devant Gold. »

Elle sourit, se retournant quand elle entendit la porte de la bête s'ouvrir et Belle en sortir en première, fraichement changée dans une longue robe Burbery Prosrsum avec des variations de bleu, gris et brun, une jupe plissée, des manches capes, un œillet au niveau du décolleté et un dos nu jusqu'à la taille. C'était une robe simple et élégante, attrayante bien que formelle et avec peu d'accessoires. Gold, en contraste, était sobre et pour une fois assez fringuant dans un smoking avec un nœud papillon bleu marine comme seule concession de couleur.

« Oh mon Dieu, B, tu es superbe! » S'extasia Mary Margaret, pas le moins du monde envieuse et le cœur de James tressauta devant l'innocence et la pureté de cette femme. Belle sourit largement, tournant sur elle-même en riant, prit un moment pour parler de tailles et de couture avec son amie, laissant les hommes un peu en retrait. Le vice-président du Marketing en profita pour regarder son patron, l'homme le plus dur de Wall Street, qui avait son attention rivée sur sa petite amie. L'expression dure sur le visage de Gold semblait davantage relaxée et ses yeux étaient tendres, en rendant plus jeune que jamais. Il lui donna un moment avant de gentiment passer la main qui ne tenait pas sa canne dans son dos découvert, murmurant quelque chose à propos d'être en retard avant de partir.

« Bien, donne-moi une minute et je vais me change dans ma propre robe fabuleuse, et ainsi nous pourrons aller à la réception, ok ? » Mary Margaret plaça un petit baiser très doux sur sa joue et s'en alla en sautillant, laissant James s'interroger sur les étrangetés de la vie, les petits tours et détours qui pouvaient complètement changer les choses…

…Et le meilleur moyen de convaincre Mary Margaret de quitter la fête plus tôt et rester le week-end entier dans son appartement.

(1) Société Imp, dans le texte original Imp Inc. En gros la société lutin, mais ça fait quand même plus classe et plus sérieux en anglais ! =)

(2) Nom de café servi au Starbucks. Les mots Tall, Gran et Venti correspondent aux tailles des tasses.

(3) Dearie… Haaa.. Outre le fait que j'adore ce mot (surtout sortant de la bouche de Robert ! 3) je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction qui me satisferais pour garder tout le sens, au début moqueur, puis intéressé, puis tendre… Après ça se joue peut-être dans l'intonation mais bon… Et puis techniquement vous êtes habitué(e)s à « dearie » maintenant !

Pour les non anglophone, précisons que ça signifit : ma chérie, ma mignonne, chère etc…

(4) « Mallory Evans Ficient » C'est trop un super nom quand même ! XD

En gros Maleficient est Maléfique, du dessin animé la Belle aux bois dormant. C'est un petit jeu de mot de l'auteure qui aurait sans doute perdu de sa saveur si j'avais cherché à la traduire ! Alors je vous en fais profiter telle quelle.


End file.
